


Surprise

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompted by alwaysdearie: Belle and Rumple have sexy time before the curse, Belle is pregnant when he kicks her out, neither one knows yet. When he finds her in Storybrooke she has a grown up daughter with his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“So, that’s him, is it?”

The smooth sardonic voice set him on edge immediately as Rumpelstiltskin turned to see who had spoken. A young woman with a blood red cardigan and a single sleek braid trailing over her shoulder, smiling acidly at him as she stirred her iced tea with her straw. She was petite and pretty, but the sweater buttoned nearly up to her neck and her knee length skirt preserved her demure appearance. When he met her gaze, she raised a single, perfectly plucked eyebrow at him but he hardly saw that. Her eyes. She had… his eyes?

“Yes, this is him.”

His head snapped around so quickly that he feared whiplash and he found Belle standing just to his right. He swept her up in a kiss before she could get another syllable out and to his relief, she seemed only too happy to return it.

“Gross. Didn’t Emma ever tell you how traumatizing it is for a child to see their parents making out?”

Rumpelstiltskin felt as though a bucket of ice water had been poured over his head. He staggered away from his true love until he knocked into the table at his back and Belle rushed to help steady him.

“Desiree Marie,” she said sharply, and he felt momentarily faint from the mingled joy and sheer terror that was that tone, that utterly maternal and displeased tone. “I asked you to let me tell him when it was appropriate. You can consider your date with for tonight cancelled.:

“Totally worth it to see the look on his face. Come on, mom, he looks ready to puke.” The girl laughed, for after all, she was just a girl. Years in her mother’s company had aged her beyond her years, but she could be no more than sixteen or seventeen. Good lord, seventeen.

“Alright. It’s alright, Rumple, you have to breathe. Granny, could we get a glass of water, no ice, please.” She guided him to the bench opposite the one Desiree sat on and stroked one hand over his back in soothing patterns, thanking Granny when she came to thrust a glass of water onto the table. Apparently she was not happy to see him back in one piece, but was she ever?

As the spots began to clear from his vision and the world settled back into it’s normal pattern of ceiling above and floor below, he set the now empty plastic cup on the table before him and leaned forward onto his elbows to find his- his daughter (Christ, it sounded so odd even in his head) watching him with the same quietly amused expression he recognized as Belle’s. The new edge to it, the sharpness and slight intimidation, though, were all his.

“Well, I guess my being grounded will give us plenty of time to get to know each other. Wouldn’t you say, dad?”

She raised the same delicate brow at him and Rumpelstiltskin recognized the challenge immediately. “Of course. My first question is which post-pubescent little jackass thinks he’s allowed anywhere near my child?”

That startled a laugh out of her and he felt Belle burrow under his arm as she began to explain to him just which post-pubescent jackass she’d intended to let take her to dinner.

“Isn’t she beautiful, Rumple?” she whispered in his ear with misty eyes.

“Absolutely stunning, darling,” he murmured back to her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before returning his attention to Desiree as she plucked the end of her braid up between restless fingers and began to pull it through her hands in a gesture so familiar that it was a miracle he did not cry as well.


End file.
